Hospital Rooms
by Aslinn Kerridwen
Summary: Some hospital rooms are filled with food wrappers, empty bags of chips and teasing. But not this one. The last chapter. Although these stories can be read as oneshots, I would advise to read all of them for the real meaning...
1. Team 10

**AN**: Right this story will come in four chapters, so make sure to read all of them...

The writing was inspired compleatly by an awesome picture by **LevyRasputin** which you can find on deviantart (_i'd supply a link but I don't know how to do linking here. Just go on deviant art and search for "Naruto-four rooms" or find her gallery and browse through the whole thing. It's worth it!_)

I hope the writing is at least half as good as the art...Well, anyway, enjoy, and (though I know I'm repeating myself) please leave a comment!

* * *

The Hospital Room – Team 10 

Ino was sitting on a stool beside Choji's bed with her head resting on her hands. Shikamaru was on the other side of the bed, and the two boys were laughing over something. She didn't really know over what, boys were so weird sometimes. So she sat there, somewhat sleepily, listening to their voices, and not really concentrating to what they were saying. The sun was shining through the window it felt nice. Suddenly however, Ino's blissful thoughts were interrupted by Chouji stretching out for the last candy that was left in the huge paper bag that they brought together with Shika. In an instant her eyes flared up and she glared.

"You've eaten almost the whole thing by yourself! I haven't had a bite yet. Give some here!"

"I will never allow anyone else to eat the last one"

"Baka! You'll get sick, eating so much!"

Shikamaru grinned lazily. Now this was going to be troublesome. The two always quarreled so! But in the end, it was all about entertainment, and disguising how much all of them cared for each other. He watched Ino and Chouji trade insults for a second or two. Finally, deciding his ears couldn't take much more, Shikamaru began to intervene. He was promptly ignored. So, grumpily, he did the only thing he could do – he joined the argument.

Outside in the corridor, Asuma smiled, as he listened to the heated argument, at times interrupted by outburst of laughter. He let out a mouthful of smoke and turned around to leave – he would let the three of them spend some time together and there was no hurry in training for now.

Formation Ino-Shika-Chou was together and complete once more.


	2. Team 8

The Hospital Room –team 8

Hinata was ling in her hospital bed, chin deep under the covers, with Akamaru sitting infront of her face. She was stroking the little dog, with a blush on her face. Shino was standing by her bed, while Kiba sat himself down on a chair beside her.

"Hey, Hinata! I told you to give up if you face Neji. Why didn't you?"

"I…I neede to prove something K-Kiba-kun!"

"Well, I'm gonna kill that bastard! Honestly! How dare he! Kurenai-sensei said he really meant to kill you then! How dare he? The bastard! Right Shino?"

The Aburame boy nodded slowly.

"Anyway, I hope you get better soon Hinata!" here Kiba blushed slightly, "Training just isn't the same without you! And we need to train with Shino so he wins his next fight."

Shino didn't reply. Hinata however smiled happily, it was nice to be needed, even if he was just saying that to make her feel better.

"I hope I will, Kiba-kun. T-though, I think you're just saying that!"

Kiba's loud "no" were stifeled by Shino's calm voice,

"He isn't just saying that, I really need some training before this. I hope you will be well enough to help."

"See? See Hinata-chan! There you go! Honestly how ever could you suggest that I was lying? I never lie! Right Akamaru?"

The little dog barked his agreement, but he was the only one. Shino, and even Hinata, looked unconvinced.

They remained for some time like this, Kiba loudly and joviantly telling Hinata about everything that had happened, about how smart Akamaru was how she should get better soon. From time to time, Shino added cool words of common sense into those waves of energy. They were a good team and even though her family hadn't bothered to come, Hinata felt content.


	3. Team Gai

Tenten and Neji were making their way towards the large building of the Konoha hospital. Tenten wasn't carrying flowers. She didn't like flowers, and she didn't think anyone else would like them. She was however carrying a takeaway packet from the local curry restaurant. Lee loved curry. Not surprisingly, Neji wasn't carrying anything. He was walking slowly and dragging his feet.

"Oh come one Neji!" Team Gai's lively kunochi said, "I know you want to see him too. If you want, then pretend that you don't, but at least hurry up a bit would you?"

The dark-haired boy muttered something unpleasant half heartedly, and hurried his pace.

They found Lee sitting on his bed miserably. His weak attempt to smile as they came in died rather quickly. Tenten put the box of curry and rice on the little table beside his bed. Then, with one hand on her hip, the other holding Lee's shoulder she proceeded with her lecture. She always lectured him, mostly because no one else ever did, and he was definitely in need of some lecturing.

The Hyuuga meantime stood at the window. He only half listened to his teammate's lecture. He felt a bit sorry for Lee, but didn't feel like suggesting to Tenten to give the boy a rest. Instead, most of his attention was directed to the birds that were flying outside Lee's hospital window. Freedom, Neji thought as he glanced at Lee's slumped, weak form, sitting on the bed, comes at a high price. If it comes at all. And Neji doubted that it does.

They stayed a bit longer, Tenten satisfied with her lecture, started telling Lee what was generally happening in Konoha, smiling at him, and trying her best to help his spirits rise at least for a moment. Throughout the visit, Neji remained glued to the window, commenting Tenten's words quietly from time to time. Finally the kunochi got up from the side of Lee's bed, and started heading towards the door. As she disappeared through the door Neji stepped away from the window and in two large steps stood by Lee. He lowered his head, and said in a sad voice:

"Even though it would prove me wrong, I wish that you had succeeded. I wish you could have conquered your fate Lee. I hope you will one day," Lee stared at the Hyuuga in shock. Never had Neji said anything so friendly! He didn't even mind when Neji came back to his senses and, in a drawling voice, said: "Even if you really are a dropout!"

With the cool mask back on his face, Neji left, but not without a farewell nod in Lee's direction.


	4. Team 7

The Hospital Room – Team 7

The hospital room was empty when she entered. It was dead. All hospital rooms are partly dead, the white walls, the simple beds, the scarce, necessary minimum makes it like this. Yet some hospital rooms are filled with something that gives them just a little bit of life.

Some hospital rooms are filled with food wrappers, empty bags of chips and teasing. Some hospital rooms are filled with muddy paw marks, laugher, and smiles that are so faint that can be barely seen, but definitely felt if one knows they're there anyway. Some hospital rooms finally are filled with broken dreams, determination and traces of hope.

The room Sakura stands in however holds none of these, no sweets, no laughter, and no hopes. The only thing that she finds there is an empty bed, that has been cleanly made. There are no smiles here, no teasing.

No spiky, yellow-haired head that would bound out and smile at her cheerfully, no sour looks thrown at her, the closest she will ever get to a thank you. Not even a quarrel.

So she stands alone, with her shoulders hunched, pink hair falling into her eyes and shading her away. She stands there with only the flower she brought for him as company. The flower he doesn't want and doesn't care about.

And she realizes that they are, each of them, alone.

* * *

**AN:** Well this is it. Made me rather sad, that last part did. Could have team 7 ever worked out? Sometimes I think that it just had to fall apart no matter what…But other times I'm more hopeful.

Well, please leave a comment, and I encourage you to have a look at the artwork that inspired this story._ The 4 Rooms_ by LevyRasputin on Deviantart


End file.
